


It Took Quite Some Time, But Today It Feels Like Mine.

by RoseTheKitty



Series: Mollymauk Lives Fest [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Hope I did them justice, Other, also first time writing for cr, beau and molly is purely platonic btw, btw this is post-ressurection, but i have work in half an hour and i wanted to upload it before i left, same with yasha & molly, this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseTheKitty/pseuds/RoseTheKitty
Summary: For Mollymauk Lives Fest, Day OneSaturday Sept. 1stTattoos / HealingTitle from Maria Mena - Viktoria





	It Took Quite Some Time, But Today It Feels Like Mine.

**Prompt: Tattoos / Healing**

 

“Fuuuuck!” 

Another stream of curses came from Beau’s lips as she tightened her grip on Yasha’s hand yet again. If it was anyone other than the aasimar, or maybe Jester, holding her hand there’d probably be broken bones at this point. 

“Having fun there unpleasant one?” Molly called from her left, where he was sprawled on his back, an elven man leaning over his chest with a small pot of colored ink and a small humming machine. 

 

“Fuck you Molly!” She snarled, and got a raised finger in response. “How the fuck have you done this so many times?” Her biting comment got a small, muffled laugh from Yasha and Beau couldn’t find it in herself to be truly angry. 

She’d been lying on her stomach for almost two hours at this point, and while the stinging pain had been bearable at first, it had steadily increased to a sharp pain that seemed to tighten her chest. But if Molly could deal with it so could she.

Besides, it was almost done. Or at least that’s what the elven man doing her tattoo had promised.

  1. Minutes. Ago.



  
  


She let her head thump down to the pillow, to avoid seeing Molly’s stupid dumb smirk any longer.

“It gets easier every time.” Dammit, she can still hear the smirk in his voice.

With her vision covered though , time seemed to slow to nothing but the buzz of the machine, and her deep breathing. It could have been a minute, or an hour. Beau had no idea how time passed when she meditated like this, and as unsettling as that feeling was sometimes, it helped her ignore the pain in her back.

 

Finally, a faraway voice spoke softly. “All done miss!” 

Beau shook the weariness off and lifted her head from the pillow. “Fucking finally.” She growled as she sat up, forgetting she’d taken her chest wrap off to get the damned tattoo done. Yasha blushed bright red and averted her gaze over towards Molly. Beau couldn’t help the smug grin on her face as she eased a loose shirt over her head, one she’d pinched from Molly after realizing she wouldn’t be able to put her chest wrap on after it was done.  Molly was done as well, grinning and laughing as he admired himself in a full length mirror. The bright phoenix spanned his entire chest, one wing curling to meet up with the peacock feathers covering his neck and shoulder. Beau couldn’t help the sudden tightness in her chest at seeing the large scar on his chest now covered by the flaming bird, and had to cough a few times to clear her throat.

Unfortunately this also drew Molly’s attention over to her. He swaggered over and draped himself over her shoulder, carefully avoiding her back. “So unpleasant one, are you gonna show me what you got now, or after it’s healed?” He grinned wickedly, and Beau pointedly shoved him off her shoulder, grinning back despite herself. 

“Guess you’ll just have to wait and see,” Her attention was pulled away by the tattooist handing her a small vial of cream and a pamphlet. After sitting through a long lecture about proper tattoo care while Yasha and Molly hung around in the background they were finally off to meet up with the others.

  
  
  


Truthfully, Beau had intended to show the tattoo off as soon as she could, but it never felt like the right time to do so.

Days turned into weeks, and soon she’d almost forgotten she still had to show the others. 

After a nasty fight with 3 goddamn slime monsters though, the entirety of the Mighty Nein needed a bath. Or three. 

 

Beau hardly thought about what she was doing as she stripped off in the bathhouse, Jester talking excitedly in her ear. She left her clothes on the shelf, and strode towards the bath, passing Molly on the way, who was busy flustering Caleb yet again.

She didn’t notice the silence as she slipped into the bath near Caduceus, leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

It wasn't until the silence became deafening she opened them again, twisting her head to look at the others, all standing and staring at her

“What?” She glared at them, suddenly uncomfortable with their gazes on her. Jester’s face in particular was lit up like a candle, an enormous grin showing from behind her hands.

 

“What!” She repeated again. “Fuck you staring at?” Molly’s smirk was far worse than usual as he dropped into the bath next to her, clawed hand ruffling her hair into a tangle mess. 

“Your tattoo.” The tiefling cackled loudly as she sputtered and tried to fix her hair. “What about it.” She growled, as she turned to see the peacock feather drifting over her shoulder. 

“You do care about me.” He spoke in a singsong voice, leaning on her shoulder and almost smacking her with one horn. Beau bristled, shoving him to the side.

 

“Fuck up Molly.” She turned away from him, ignoring the fact that her position shoved off more of the peacock now decorating her back and shoulders. More laughter, and excited giggles from Jester followed.

 

“It suits you.” Yasha murmured from her left, where the aasimar had slipped inbetween Beau and Caduceus. Beau raised her head to meet her mismatched eyes, noting the blush across Yasha’s cheek with interest.

“You’d suit a tattoo as well you know.” She knew there was now a similar blush on her face. Yasha seemed to hesitate for a second, before replying. “Who says I don’t have one?” 

“Huh? But I’ve never seen it?” Now she was very confused, and Yasha seemed to hesitate for a second, eyes flicking to meet Molly’s before dartying back to Beau’s.

 

“Maybe it’s just somewhere you can’t see.” She smirked, leaning back against the wall of the bath.

Beau’s brain seemed to stop for a few breaths, too stunned by the flirty comment to work properly.

“Uh I uh um.” She stammered, now flushed bright red. Molly suddenly swooped between them, using one arm to pull each of them towards him in an awkward hug.

“Look at this! My two best friends finally hooking up, took you two long enough.” And he was off again before the words sunk in.

Yasha slowly sunk beneath the water of the bath, leaving only her eyes above it. Beau was frozen in place, before swearing as loud as she could.

  
  


“Fuck you Tealeaf!! Get back over here so I can kick your ass.”  
  



End file.
